


Будет время, будет время

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: «Срывайте бутоны роз в юности, это время умчится стремглав».«Жизнь мимолетна, а слова — бессмертны», — вот чему их на самом деле учит Китинг.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 4





	Будет время, будет время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there will be time, there will be time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072) by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber). 



> Название - цитата из стихотворения Т.С. Элиота «Любовная песнь Джорджа Альфреда Пруфрока»; перевод А. Сергеева

«Жизнь мимолётна, а слова — бессмертны», — вот чему их на самом деле учит Китинг.

— В этом семестре вы проявили должное усердие и великолепно показали себя, — говорит директор академии Нилу. На лице последнего застыло подходящее моменту почтительное выражение, но понятное только ему двойное дно в словах директора заставляет внутренне засмеяться.

Они молоды, и будущее таит в себе множество возможностей. Каждый новый шаг по блестящему карьерному пути может обернуться падением.

Тодд ищет успокоение в простых, обыденных вещах. Запах полироли для обуви, гладкая кожа под пальцами — ощущать твердую реальность легче, чем пытаться успокоить мечущиеся в голове слова и мысли.

Чарли всё чаще встревает в драки, будто разбитые костяшки могут заглушить внутреннюю боль. Может быть, это и вправду работает.

Нокс читает любовные романы — из тех, где слова вроде «пульсирующий» можно обнаружить в самых неожиданных и интересных местах. Он беззвучно проговаривает фразы, вжимается лицом в подушку и воображает смутный образ идеальной девушки: прядь длинных волос, аромат роз и талька, маленькие, прекрасные руки. Только после встречи с Крис таинственная незнакомка наконец обретает лицо — грустное и радостное, нахмуренное и улыбающееся. Это любовь.

Нил же… Нил выполняет все приказания, не считаясь с собственными желаниями. Он крепко завязывает шнурки на два узла и никогда не ругается в присутствии учителей. И слово «отец» произносит, показательно шутливо гримасничая. Под фасадом дружелюбного открытого парня Нил прячет натянутую на грани разрыва душу.

По правде говоря, всё произошедшее было неизбежным.

Они учили на химии, что Магний — Mg — при контакте с воздухом горит быстро и горячо. Вспыхивает достаточно ярко, чтобы ослепить, и тут же гаснет.

Уроки — как ритм метронома. Жизнь в академии идёт строго по часам, от звонка до звонка колокола: проснись, ешь, работай, спи. Все они — армия из пятен на манжетах и ругательств, шпаргалок и геля для укладки волос. Они вместе поднимаются и вместе ложатся. Можно выкроить время в одиночестве — например, пройтись по коридорам, пока все остальные в классах, если у тебя есть записка от учителя и какая-нибудь приличная отмазка, — вот только Нилу, наоборот, как раз нужны зрители. Наедине с самим собой невозможно отмахнуться от мрачных, мучительно-реальных мыслей, которые всё время кружатся в голове.

Китинг пробуждает в своих студентах тайные страсти, дарит им возможность по-новому взглянуть на жизнь. У каждого из них в душе бушует торнадо, великая битва взросления — его уроки собирают эту мощь и направляют её, учат не бояться открываться и отпускать.

— Люблю английский, — провозглашает Нил, отрываясь от чтения. — Послушай-ка:

«Зачешу ли плешь? Скушаю ли грушу?  
Я в белых брюках выйду к морю, я не трушу.  
Я слышал, как русалки пели, теша собственную душу.  
Их пенье не предназначалось мне».(1)

Задержав дыхание, Тодд неловко садится на кровать рядом с Нилом, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по грубой ткани его пиджака.

— Да, звучит хорошо, — соглашается Тодд.

— Звучит прекрасно! — настаивает Нил.

«Это ты делаешь этот стих прекрасным», — хочет сказать Тодд, но вместо этого только кивает, отчего русая челка падает на глаза. Нил протягивает руку и небрежно откидывает её в сторону.

— «Ступай легко, — чуть позже шепчет Тодд, — мои ты топчешь грёзы».(2)

Но Нил уже вернулся к чтению.

Пещера — тщательно продуманная метафора. А ещё — это запах грязи и дыма, и слышное в тишине биение сердец в унисон. «Братство», — бьёт этот ритм на языке гораздо древнее всех сонетов, что они цитируют с религиозным благоговением. «Братство, братство, братство», — следит за ними божество пещеры.

У Чарли на костяшках царапина, будто он ударил кулаком по стене. Нил проводит по ней большим пальцем и смотрит ему в глаза. В них — ни следа привычной дерзкой насмешливости.

— Зачем нам всё это? — раздражённо спрашивает Чарли, обводя свободной рукой комнату. — Домашние задания, уроки, академия — зачем это всё? Мы способны на гораздо большее.

— Нет, не способны, — усмехается Нил, толкая его плечо своим и легонько пиная ботинком. — Пока нет, но обязательно будем.

Иногда Тодд наблюдает за Нилом, пока тот спит. Нил это знает, потому что просыпаясь, успевает заметить ускользающий в сторону взгляд и неуклюжие руки, пытающиеся срочно найти себе занятие. В животе будто медленно растекается что-то горячее.

— «Так веселитесь и радуйтесь жизни! Лишь раз бывает расцвет»,(3) — цитирует Чарли, проводя пальцами по гладкой коже Нила под его рубашкой.

Летние деньки — длинные, ленивые, благоухающие — наполнены пятнами от чернил, шуточной борьбой в траве, крепко переплетенными руками. Дни медленно, но верно утекают сквозь пальцы Нила, а на губах застывают не поцелуи, а латынь. «Diem, diem, diem», — гудит эхо в пустоте.

«Дорогой отец, — начинает он письмо, но так и не может найти силы признаться. — Мы с соседом по комнате, Андерсоном, стали близкими друзьями. Он помогает мне с химией. Я счастлив, что теперь у меня есть хороший партнёр в учёбе».

— У тебя настоящий талант читать между строк, — как-то мимоходом говорит ему Китинг. Нил знает, потому что это так же естественно, как дышать.

Иногда в классе, когда все смеются над Китингом и его манерой чтения разными странными голосами, Нилу кажется, будто каждая его клеточка вибрирует от избытка жизненной энергии — всё быстрее и быстрее, — и он точно разлетится на части, если не найдёт, за что зацепиться.

— У тебя кровь идёт, — замечает Чарли после урока. Нил облизывает покусанные губы и чувствует на языке медь — Cu.

Этим вечером Тодд находит в себе смелость наклониться над их открытыми учебниками и поцеловать его. Немного больно.

— Я…

— Я знаю, — перебивает Нил. — Я тоже.

Пак — лесной дух, настоящий фейри. С короной на голове, глядя на сияющие из зрительного зала лица друзей, Нил обманывает сам себя — кажется, можно делать что угодно, быть кем угодно без каких-либо последствий. От прилива эндорфинов тело кажется легче гелия — He. Или, может, это героин. Нил никогда не пробовал наркотики — члены Общества, несомненно, мятежники, но и у них есть линии, которые не переступить: линии социальных классов и привилегий, — но сравнение выходит неожиданно уместным.

Эйфория отпускает его в машине по дороге домой; острые куски разбитой вдребезги уверенности будто пронзают насквозь.

Идеализм неосязаем, эфемерен и — неизбежно — недостаточен.

Тодд падает в снег, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать поднимающуюся в горле горечь. Иногда, понимает он, слов недостаточно. Их не хватает, как не хватает одной, общей на всех страсти.

Слово «мёртв» звенит в ушах как выстрел.

Он выдирается из рук друзей и бежит сквозь снег, пока ноги не начинают казаться лёгкими и тяжёлыми одновременно, пока замерзшие на лице слёзы не создают свою собственную поэзию — строфу за строфой — о горе и бессилии.

Общество не приходится официально распускать. В этом уже нет никакой нужды.

— «Срывайте бутоны роз в юности, это время умчится стремглав»,(3) — мрачно цитирует Чарли остаткам Общества на вечере встречи выпускников Уэлтона. Он одет в дорогой костюм и уже пьян.

Третья жена Нокса сверкает отбеленными зубами и протягивает:

— Это стихи, верно? Вы поэт, мистер Далтон?

— Нуванда, — говорит Чарли, но в словах нет чувства. Все присутствующие отводят глаза.

— Я, — тихо вставляет Тодд и краснеет, когда всё внимание оказывается приковано к нему. С годами он стал ещё тоще и стал производить впечатление много повидавшего человека. — Я поэт, я имею в виду, — неловко добавляет он.

Микс улыбается, но остальные виновато прячут взгляды — потому что они не стали поэтами, потому что не знали, потому что им уже давно наплевать.

— Ну, хоть кто-то из нас чего-то добился, — бормочет Чарли, суя ему в руки бокал.

На вкус — как дёшевый виски и кубики льда, но Тодд всё равно выпивает до дна.

— Зависит от точки зрения, — отвечает он, теребя потёртую манжету пиджака. — Хороших денег это точно не приносит.

Чарли безрадостно смеётся.

— Деньги, — ядовито повторяет он. Тодд запоздало вспоминает, что тот стал банкиром — читал об этом в одном из писем, которыми им удалось обменяться.

Чарли писал им всем, в основном Ноксу и Тодду, никогда — Кэмерону. Дикие бредни в лучших традициях Гинзберга, которые со временем становились всё более сдержанными. Военное училище вбило в него уважение к власти и хронический алкоголизм — однажды он его и убьёт. В ответ они отправили только несколько коротких пустых писем — из всего Общества только Нил умел читать между строк и понимал невысказанное.

— Наш сын хочет быть поэтом, — всё так же улыбаясь, говорит жена Нокса. Оказавшись под всеобщим внимаем, тот неловко переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Он один из этих, хиппи, — хрипло говорит он.

— Мы иногда видим его по телевизору, — добавляет миссис Нокс, но гордой не выглядит.

Питтс с энтузиазмом кивает.

— На днях как раз снимал беспорядки. Целый вихрь энергии!

— О, вы связаны с телевидением? — спрашивает она, растягивая слоги, и разговор меняет тему.

Мемуары Тодда начинаются с такой фразы: «Я рос с людьми, намного опережающими своё время, и оттого понемногу умирающими с каждым прожитым днём».

_(«Я видел лучшие умы моего поколения…»)(5)_

Даже спустя столько лет он знает: это всё ложь. Они умерли — он умер — вместе с их неистовым лучшим другом. Он умер в тот день в снегу, а человек с именем Тодда и лицом Тодда, который пишет о несправедливости в мире — это не больше, чем обман алхимии, чудовище Франкенштейна, собранное из остатков.

Он — лесной дух Пак и беспокойная меланхолия Нила; он — неуместная страсть Китинга и портрет Уитмена с потными зубами; он — дикий саксофон Чарли и крики опьяненного любовью Нокса; он — Микс и Питтс, танцующие под самодельное радио. Он — лето, и взросление, и _Carpe Diem_ ; Вьетнам и битники; он — призрак всех тех, кто уже сказал всё, что только можно было сказать, и сказал это гораздо лучше.

Он — божество пещеры, скрючившееся на глинистой земле могилы Нила, наблюдающее за ними всеми.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Томас Стернз Элиот «Любовная песнь Джорджа Альфреда Пруфрока»; перевод А. Сергеева.  
> 2) Уильям Батлер Йейтс «Он жаждет небесного плаща»; перевод Д. Ахматхановой.  
> 3) Роберт Геррик «Совет юным девам».  
> 4) Роберт Геррик «Совет юным девам».  
> 5) Аллен Гинзберг «Вопль»; перевод Д. Храмцева.


End file.
